Candle
by Hayles45
Summary: Word Challenge from FireTiger1008: When there's a powercut in downtown Coolsville, Fred Jones and his girlfriend, Daphne, find security in each other and an unassuming candle. Please R&R! Rated T to be safe!


**Hey there! So here's the deal, me and my good friend, FireTiger1008 decided to set each other a word challenge. I gave her the word 'cushion' whilst she gave me the word 'candle'. Be sure to check out her one-shot when she puts it up, it's gonna be fantastic! I thought about the word for a while, and I came up with this. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The rain had been pelting down for nearly half an hour; I listened intently to the metallic sound of the water droplets bouncing off the roof of the small bus shelter I was waiting in. Despite the cruel change in weather, the city was still bustling around me, causing me to shift in my seat whenever a car got too close to the curb and sprayed water all over the sidewalk. Not that it would've mattered, my work clothes were already wet through from walking to the bus stop.<p>

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the sky, followed almost immediately by the unmistakable sound of thunder. The old lady who was sat next to me muttered something, but I couldn't really hear her over my own thoughts. I had never really believed in the whole 'counting after lightning' thing, but it was surprising that the thunder had come so soon after the lightning.

"The storm must be very close indeed," the old lady snapped me out of my daze, and I turned to her with the most gentlemanly smile I could manage.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we were sat in it!" I replied, making her chuckle.

"I don't know if it would be quicker to stay here and wait or to just walk home..." she pondered, and I smiled again.

"I'd wait for the bus; I wouldn't want to be walking around in this weather," Normally I would've walked home from my workplace; our flat was only a couple of streets away in fact. But because of the weather I had decided to play it safe and take the bus.

Suddenly, I felt my mobile phone vibrate in my trouser pocket. Reaching down, I slipped it out and looked at the caller ID. It was my girlfriend of three years (although we had known each other practically all of our lives) Daphne Blake. My smile widened as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, sweetie!" I greeted, but her response wasn't what I had expected.

"Fred... hi... Oh geez... There's been a p-power cut and I'm alone and...the thunder and..." she stuttered breathlessly, and my smile immediately faded. How could I have forgotten? I knew that she got scared when there was a storm, and now that she was alone in the dark she must've been terrified.

"Alright, Daph, I'm coming. You just sit tight and I'll be there really soon!" I assured her, hanging up the phone and slipping it back in my pocket. As I stood up the old lady was looking at me with a smirk, and I grinned.

"Tell the bus driver I said hello," and with that I took off, sprinting down the slippery sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Fortunately there weren't many people, so it didn't take me long to reach our apartment building. By then my clothes were literally dripping, and once inside I didn't hesitate to shake my body madly for a few seconds, trying to dry myself almost like a dog. Sprinting up the stairs, I placed the keys in the lock and turned, hearing the mechanism click as I pushed the door open. Sure enough, the entire apartment was in complete darkness. Closing the door behind me, I reached out and grabbed a lighter out of our little 'handy basket' that we kept on the kitchen worktop.<p>

"Daphne?" I called, and I heard a loud sigh of relief.

"Freddie! Thank God you're here! I'm in our room!" she called, whimpering as the sound of thunder shook the apartment. I turned, looking for any source of light which was better than a lighter. That's when I saw the candle. It was sitting on the coffee table, left over from our anniversary dinner the other night. I grinned, bending down and lighting it quickly.

The room suddenly lit up, and I smiled to myself as I walked through the lounge holding the elegant candle in my hand. Pushing open our bedroom door, I was surprised to see Daphne sitting on the floor, leaning against the end of our bed. Looking up at me, she smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," I joked, making her chuckle. Placing the candle on the chest of drawers, I knelt down beside her. She leant up to hug me, only to recoil when she felt the dampness of my shirt.

"Why are you so wet?" she asked as I stood up to get rid of my damp clothes. I smiled gently at her, undoing my tie and tossing it on the bed.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's raining outside," I replied, and she giggled.

"No, really?" she joked, "I never would've guessed!" The light from the candle made for an intimate setting; it felt like for once we could just focus on each other instead of being distracted by all the electronics and technology around us. She smirked as I pulled off my shirt, revealing the muscular torso I had worked so hard in High School to achieve. I grinned, flexing my muscles slightly.

"Calm down, it's only until I find something to put on..." I paused, looking at her for a moment, "Unless you'd prefer me to stay like this?"

She laughed happily, and I was glad that I had managed to cheer her up. She gestured for me to sit beside her, and I obliged. Walking over to where she was sat, I proceeded to lie down on the carpet, pulling her with me. She smiled and kissed my lips softly, the light of the candle reflecting in her crystal blue eyes, mesmerising as they danced in the darkness.

* * *

><p>We lay on the carpet, her body resting on top of mine, for around an hour. Every few minutes the thunder would make its presence known, causing Daphne to grip my sides tightly; our only other companion being the candle. When we weren't staring into each other's eyes we were watching the small flame flicker back and forth. I had kept the lighter close by in case it went out, but for some reason I trusted the candle. I knew it wouldn't go out on us.<p>

After a while, Daphne shifted slightly on top of me, gazing over at the candle. I had dozed off previously, so my eyes snapped open quickly when she moved.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she said softly, and I smiled.

"You? Yeah, I know," I replied, and she kissed me gently on the nose.

"I mean the candle," she explained, turning back to look up at it again. I followed her gaze, thankful that the candle's light meant that the only thing I could see clearly was Daphne's angelic face.

"...yeah. I guess so," I replied quietly. When I had been in elementary school we had always been told that the three colours that made up fire were red, yellow and orange. But now that I focused, it seemed to be a totally different colour altogether; beautiful, just like love. Leaning up, I pressed my lips to hers in a tender kiss, pulling away around ten seconds later, "I love you," I whispered, and she blushed, her cheeks a wonderful shade of pink.

"I love you too, Freddie," she kissed me again, her hands finding the back of my neck and playing with the short strands of hair which grew at the nape of my neck.

Suddenly, there was a whirring noise as all the lights blinked back into life, making us wince as the light from the ceiling lamp shone directly onto our faces.

"Geez...," I grumbled as Daphne rolled off of me, sitting up slowly.

"Should I put the candle out?" she asked, watching me sit up also. I nodded, pausing to think for a second.

"...but don't throw it out; I want to keep it," I instructed, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she questioned, standing up and blowing out the flame with surprising grace.

"Because... it was a special moment in our relationship, and I want to be able to cherish the memory forever," I explained, standing up to face her. She was smiling now, perhaps the most genuine smile I had seen from her in a while.

"You have to be the sweetest man alive," she said, placing her hands flat against my chest and kissing me gently.

"Well, I try," I joked, taking her hands and holding them in mine. She chuckled, letting go and brushing down her clothes.

"I'm going to go and get a shower; then I'll be going to bed," she explained, mainly to herself but also for my benefit. I grinned, picking up the candle and heading in the direction of the lounge as she began to busy about in our room.

"Who knows? Maybe we can use this candle on our honeymoon?" I pondered aloud, grinning the whole time.

"Yeah..." she replied absently, and I waited for a few seconds.

...

...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I love my girlfriend...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. If you did, leave a review. You know you want to ;D<strong>


End file.
